


Truly Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley and Ivy's have their happy ending.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Truly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Harley/Ivy Story.

It had been a week since the kiss between them after they escaped the pit and neither Harley nor Ivy have talked about it, in fact Harley had hardly seen Ivy since it happened, she had been spending her days and nights over Kite man’s place, sitting alone Harley looked at the screen of the picture of herself and Ivy together, a picture that brought wonderful memories for Harley and now it was over and all because of a stupid kiss.

Shaking her head “Stupid Kite man, stupid kites, who goes around on a fucking kite” Harley muttered as she gripped her bat tight before she growled and swung her bat, violently knocking the head of the bust off, looking at the now headless bust Harley growled “Fuck, not even smashing things makes me feel better” she pouted as she dropped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

She needed to get some sleep, it was 3am and she hadn’t had a full night sleep since their kiss after escaping the pit, closing her eyes Harley lay there on the bed and she fell into a peaceful sleep, but of course a certain green skinned redhead haunted her dreams too.

_The registry office was packed with people, some of them were tied up and some were dead and headless with one of the guests missing and blood all around King Sharks mouth “What, I was hungry” he explained looking towards the readers._

_“That’s fucked up” Psycho replied folding his arms with Clayface nodding his head in agreement with Psycho’s comment._

_Mean whilst Batman was crying and blowing into a tissue before stuffing it into his man purse as the music began to play, Harley made her way towards the trembling judge and standing there waiting for her was… Ivy”_

Waking with a gasp Harley sat there on the bed for a while before looking to her hyena’s both of which were looking at her curiously, smiling Harley was about to speak when her phone began to ring, grabbing her phone Harley saw it was Ivy ringing her and it was 3:30am now, she had only been asleep for 30minutes… fuck.

Answering the phone Harley spoke up “Hey Ivy” she greeted though there was an awkwardness after the kiss they shared.

Ivy sounded like she was trembling “Hey Harley, I… I just needed to hear your voice” she said nervously.

Narrowing her eyes curiously Harley leaned back “Nightmare?” she guessed.

“Yeah, I… I dreamt that I couldn’t save you” Ivy admitted “I watched you die” she was trembling.

“Ivy, you did save me… I’m here” Harley replied as she sat there on her bed.

There was a knock on the door and Harley sighed heavily, rising to her feet she made her way over to the door, grabbing the door handle she yanked it open only to freeze up when she saw who it was, it was Ivy standing there outside her door soaked in rain water with her phone against her ear.

“You’re soaked Ivy” Harley said as she hung up and went to pull Ivy in when without warning Ivy surged forward, her lips colliding with Harley’s, standing there in shock for a moment Harley slowly wrapped her arms around Ivy shoulders and she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Ivy backed Harley up and kicked the bedroom door shut behind her.

Breaking the kiss Harley began to work to pull off Ivy’s top when something wet attacked, Harley.

Shooting up from her bed Harley whined pitifully when she realized that it had been a dream and one of the hyena’s had woken her up by licking her face, oh if she wasn’t pissed off before she was now, grabbing her bat she stormed out of her bedroom and right past King Shark and Psycho, both of who cowered under her fierce gaze when they had said morning to her.

“What’s crawled up her vagina!” Psycho wondered to himself as he looked to King Shark and Clayface, both of whom just shrugged their shoulder and went back to eating their breakfast, in the meantime with her bat in hand Harley violently began striking the bust nearby and once she exhausted herself she grumbled and tossed her bat aside.

“Fuck!” Harley screamed as she tossed the bat away, the kiss was driving her nuts and so was the dream she had, leaning against the nearby stone pillar Harley fell to the floor and lowered her head as a lone tear slid down her cheek, her feelings were all over the place because of Ivy, “Fuck this shit!!!” Harley snapped as she jumped to her feet and she stormed towards the exit, this awkwardness between them both had to end but before she made it to the exit she came to a stop when she saw Ivy walking in, the awkwardness remained between them but Harley sent her a smile “Hey Red” Harley greeted with a small wave of her hand.

“Hey Harls” Ivy greeted with a smile “Uh… can we talk?” she asked, swallowing heavily Harley nodded and she led Ivy towards her bedroom, opening the door Harley stepped inside and Ivy followed, closing the door behind her Ivy looked at her “Harls, listen about the kiss” Ivy started.

“Look Ivy, I don’t want to pretend that the kiss didn’t happen” Harley interrupted “Ivy, I love you, so much more than just a friend” she admitted.

“Harls” Ivy tried to cut Harley off but Harley continued “But I know, you’re marrying Kite man and you could never feel the same way about me umph” she was silenced as her green best friend pulled her close and her lips met Harley’s officially silencing the clown princess of crime.

Bringing her hands up Harley ran her fingers through Ivy’s hair as Ivy smiled against Harley’s lips, her tongue sliding into Harley’s mouth and exploring as a vine wrapped around them and lifted them up and placed them on the bed, Ivy on top of Harley who lay there under her with a smile.

Harley had never felt this way about anyone before, please do not let this be another dream.

Ivy shifted her knee slightly and Harley arched back and moaned.

So not a dream.

3 hours later:

Harley and Ivy lay naked in the bed with their arms wrapped around one another, sweat glistening off their bodies and breathing heavily, Ivy leaned down and kissed Harley with a smile and Harley reached up and ran her fingers through Ivy’s hair as they lay there together before Harley asked the important question.

“So… what does this make us Pammy?” Harley asked as she looked at her best friend with a hopeful expression.

“I’ve ended things with Kite Man” Ivy revealed as she looked at Harley who perked up at the news “I love you Harls”

“I love you too Ivy” Harley leaned up and planted a kiss to Ivy’s lips.

For the first time in their lives knowing what it felt like to really be in love.

Harley smiled against Ivy’s lips “Round 2” she purred and shrieked in laughter as Ivy rolled them over and pinned her down.

In the meantime:

Psycho cheered as he punched his fists to the sky “PAY-UP FUCKERS!!!”

King Shark whined “Oh man!”

“So much love, such tenderness… it’s so romantic” Clayface cooed as he rested his chin on his fists as he sighed.

Psycho and Kind Shark looked at him before looking at each other.

“Fuck, we got to stop him from watching those fucked up romcoms”

“OH PAMMY!!!” Harley screamed as she climaxed again.

“Is it just me or is anyone else getting hard” Psycho asked as he looked at the other 2.

“That’s fucked up man”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
